


Missing

by soaker87



Category: Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Bashin
Genre: Deleted Scenes, During Canon, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaker87/pseuds/soaker87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meganeko wonders about Card Sensei, as well as the teacher newly inducted as the Battle Spirits club advisor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from ff.net. Old fic.  
> One of my fist stabs at Battle Spirits fic. I wrote it for a contest. Made to take place between eps 33 and 34, though I have no idea how much time took place there.

Meganeko sat in the old science room, which doubled as the meeting place for the Battle Spirits club. Bashin and Striker had to go home early, as their mothers both insisted they spend some time studying before the trip their club had formed for Golden Week. Seven was in the room as well, but he was never much for conversations.

As this left her basically to herself, she decided to spend a little time going through her deck. She had lost a match to Bashin earlier. Maybe she could think of a way to make it stronger, and win next time. She skimmed through, studying each card one by one. While yellow cards were rather cute (that was the reason she chose the attribute in the first place) and didn't seem like much, they could be amazingly strong. She smiled, noticing one of the strongest. It was of course her X-rare, The ArcAngellia Valiero. She'd almost lost the card as soon as she got it, but fortunately, it was returned to her.

Strong or weak, she was glad that she'd been able to become a card battler. She'd become closer to Bashin, and made other friends as well. That was all thanks to Card Sensei. When she felt neglected, he was the one who was always there for her, and he was the one who taught her the game. Sure, he could be a bit irresponsible and silly, and might have had some shameless hobbies, but he was one of the kindest people she knew. Meganeko truly missed him sometimes. No one really knew where he went, but she hoped he was at least safe and happy. Although Sensei never showed it, he carried a heavy burden, that she realized was much more serious than her problems of Bashin ignoring her for his Battle Spirits friends.

But of course, she had good teachers now, especially the advisor of the Battle Spirits club. Masako-sensei really loved Battle Spirits, and seemed like a fun person. But on the other hand, she always seemed to be on guard. Meganeko wondered why. Masako-sensei was somewhat mysterious. Maybe she hid a tragic past too. Or maybe she was even a Nazo-Otona. But that would be too weird, so she quickly dismissed the idea. Maybe it was just because she was missing someone she cared about too. After all, she treasured the Angel Voice card that someone had given her.

This gave Meganeko an idea. Had Masako-sensei gone home, or was she still around? It would be nice to just talk to her, and try to be friends.

Briskly, she walked to the music room and knocked on the door.

"Masako-sensei?" she called softly.

"Hm?" she wondered. She was indeed inside, grading papers. "Meganeko?"

"Yes!" she said. "It's me."

Curious as to what the girl wanted, Masako cautiously opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Umm…" Meganeko began. It's not that she really knew what she wanted to say. Just, anything to start up a conversation. "Why did you say you don't know how to play Battle Spirits? You're very good at it."

"Why do you ask?" Masako questioned, cringing slightly. She hoped Meganeko would just forget about it. After all, the kids got what they wanted when she agreed to be their advisor so they could go to training camp. It's not like they would've needed her otherwise.

"I just thought it was strange," Meganeko replied.

"Well," she responded. "I just wanted to keep a professional image. Teachers should have an authority, not be playing games with their students." It was a lie, but at least it sounded nice.

"That's not true," Meganeko defended. "My elementary school teacher loved Battle Spirits. He played it all the time."

Knowing precisely which teacher the girl was referring to, Masako couldn't help but glare at his being mentioned. Quickly trying to regain her composure, she answered, "Well, there are exceptions."

"I guess so," said Meganeko, a bit disappointed by her advisor's attitude. "Are you angry?"

"Not at you," Masako defended. "I was thinking of someone I knew. But forget that. There's no use talking about it."

Meganeko realized that this was going to be harder than she thought. Good thing she was persistent.

"I miss Sensei," she commented.

"And you probably wish he could be your advisor instead," Masako responded.

"That's not what I meant!" Meganeko exclaimed. "Well, I'm sure Sensei would make a great advisor, but I wanted it to be you."

"Good!" she replied. "Because someone like him would do a terrible job… I would guess."

"No way!" argued Meganeko. "That's mean. Sensei liked Battle Spirits, but he was always very nice."

She looked down. It wasn't like she was in any position to argue over the worth of a person she was pretending not to know.

"And what makes you say that?" Masako responded instead.

Meganeko looked at her curiously, not really understanding herself why Masako-Sensei was so adamantly bothered by her mentioning of Card Sensei.

"Well," she began, "He always used to help me, and he taught me Battle Spirits. It's probably thanks to him that I'm friends with everyone now. So please… don't judge him before you know him!"

Probably knowing him even better than Meganeko did, Masako wasn't sure what to say in reply to that. And in a way, from hearing him described so positively, she found herself remembering some of the good things about him, before pushing those thoughts away.

"Maybe you're right, Meganeko," she said. "Maybe I shouldn't get involved so much in things I know nothing about. And the same goes for you. There will be no more showing up at my door to ask me weird questions, okay?"

"Umm…" Meganeko began, slightly disappointed. "Alright."

Maybe she could try another time, she realized. She was still a first year after all, so the Battle Spirits club definitely had a wide future ahead.

Masako had returned to the music room, to finish her work. However, she hadn't bothered to close the door all the way. While she was planning to go home soon, Meganeko took one last glance inside. There, she saw her advisor wasn't focusing on her work at all, but instead, studying her Angel Voice card intently.

"Number Five," she said softly. "What kind of bad influence have you been on your students? That girl is as meddling as you."

'Number Five?' Meganeko thought to herself. She knew exactly which person once held that code name in Numbers Elite. 'Then that must mean… could Card Sensei be Masako-sensei's precious person?"

She didn't know for sure, but in a way, Meganeko liked the idea. Either way, she hoped Card Sensei would come back to Toaru city soon, and Guraguri too. Finally, she left the school. Maybe Bashin-kun would be ready to play Battle Spirits with her by now, and this time, she wasn't about to lose.


End file.
